pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Okunote (4) 2
Descripción I sat in the lush green grass of early summer, beneath the dappled shade of two young oak trees, a strong sun piercing the leafy canopy above my head. Delicate clumps of daffodils about my feet bowed gracefully as they prepared to retire after a long spring, adorning the lawns in front of this great house. I let my mind wander back in time, almost 300 years to what I imagined it would have been like when this wonderful house was first built. I imagined guests arriving up the long winding gravel driveway in horse and carriage, each and every one dressed in fine cloth from exotic far off lands. I imagined a small group of musicians sitting in the great hall welcoming the guests arrival, with the most up to date popular music. One of those pieces could very well have been this beautiful Sonata in F by the then very famous George Frideric Handel. George Frideric Handel (23 February 1685 -- 14 April 1759) was a German-British Baroque composer, famous for his operas, oratorios, anthems and organ concertos. Handel was born in 1685, in a family indifferent to music. He received critical musical training in Halle, Hamburg and Italy before settling in London (1712) and becoming a naturalised British subject in 1727. By then he was strongly influenced by the great composers of the Italian Baroque and the middle-German polyphonic choral tradition. Within fifteen years, Handel, a dramatic genius, started three commercial opera companies, to supply the English nobility with Italian opera, but the public came to hear the vocal bravoura of the soloists rather than the music. In 1737 he had to deal with a physical breakdown, changed direction and adressed middle class. As Alexander's Feast (1736) was received well Handel made a transition to English choral works. After his success with Messiah (1742) he never performed an Italian opera again. Handel was partly successful with his performances of English Oratorio on mythical or biblical themes, but when he arranged a performance of Messiah to benefit the Foundling Hospital (1750) the critique ended. The pathos of Handel's oratorio is an ethical one, they are hallowed not by liturgical dignity but by the moral ideals of humanity. Almost blind, and having lived in England for almost fifty years, he died a respected and rich man. Florence Court is romantically named after the wife of Sir John Cole who first built a house on this spectacular site in the early 18th century. Set amidst the Cuilcagh Mountains, its stone facade built of a beautiful golden sandstone, busy with baroque ornamentation stands in striking contrast to the verdant green of the forests around it. It is considered one of the best-kept 18th century houses in Ulster. The present Palladian style house was probably built by his son John, later the 1st Lord Mount Florence. The wings and Pavilion were added to the mid-18th century block around 1770 by Wm Cole, 1st Earl of Enniskillen and may have been designed by Davis Ducart. The house is best known for its exquisite rococo decoration and fine Irish furniture. Disaster struck Florence Court in 1955 when the main building was virtually gutted by fire, just two years after the national trust acquired it in 1953. Extensive restoration efforts have since returned Florence Court to much of its former glory. Many original items of furniture, previously sold, have been re-acquired and returned to this wonderful house. The rest of the house and the striking plasterwork after the manner of Robert West has been meticulously restored by the National Trust. Family pictures and historic items owned by the 6th Earl of Enniskillen have been returned to Florence Court in accordance with his wishes, and are on display in the house today. Florence Court is well known to gardeners as the home of the Irish Yew, Taxus baccata ' Fastigiata', which is now a feature of gardens throughout the world. The original tree, discovered in about 1760, can still be seen on the fringe of Cottage Wood to the south-east of the house. The garden at Florence Court was created around 1789 by William King for the 1st Earl of Enniskillen. A 3 acre walled garden set behind a formal rose garden is today used as a community garden. Marked trails meander through mature woodland ranging in length from short easy walks to more strenuous walks of several kilometers. The music in this video is in the Public Domain. It is a piece by Handel 1685-1759 and is performed by the Telemann Trio who have placed this recording into the Public Domain. Link to this music http://musopen.org/music/piece/842. muzica de relaxare, música relajante, música relaxante, musique relaxante, entspannende Musik, musica rilassante, ontspannende muziek CHANNEL:- http://www.youtube.com/user/johnnielawson VIDEO:- http://youtu.be/7xKLDSJsl4w Categoría:Vídeos